Caffein
by bbyLyi
Summary: "Karena orang bilang Caffein bisa membuat seseorang kecanduan. Dan aku mulai merasa candu akan bibirmu." -Kim Taehyung. Pair: VKOOK, TAEKOOK. Slight! YoonMin Rating: T nyerempetdikit. BL/YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle** : Caffein

 **Author** : DarkHwangLyi

 **Pair** : _**VKOOK, TAEKOOK.**_

 _ **Slight! NamJin, MinKook**_.

 **Rating** : T

 **Genre** : Romance, little bit comedy?

 **Disclaimer** : FF ini murni pemikiran Lyi, dengan sentuhan sentuhan nista MarbleHazel. BTS milik BigHit, Tae milik orangtuanya, Kookie milik Tae.

 **Terinspirasi dari** cogan yang duduk di depan Lyi dengan nistanya.

Haiii! Imback~! Dengan ff baru yang makin gajelas ini:' /nangis/

Lyi gatau mau bilang apa:'

So,

Enjoy guys!

.

.

Pagi yang indah untuk memulai hari baru mempengaruhi coffee shop di kota padat Seoul, beberapa pria berjas hadir untuk _breaktime_ dari rapat, mahasiswa dan anak sekolah menengah mengobrol bersama teman-temannya sebelum memulai pelajaran mereka, sama seperti pria manis berseragam sekolah **Hongdeok High School** yang sedang mendongakkan wajahnya untuk melihat daftar menu di _caffe_ tersebut. Pria bername-tag Jeon Jungkook itu berbinar setelah menemukan menu yang cocok untuknya.

" _Coffee Matcha Parfait,_ tolong." Putusnya pada kasir wanita yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan kagum itu.

"Ada tambahan lain?"

"Hmm, tidak, terima kasih."

"Baiklah, tolong ditunggu 5 menit lagi." Senyum wanita itu tidak memudar bahkan setelah Jungkook pergi dari hadapannya. Jungkook mencari-cari tempat yang cocok untuk mencurahkan inspirasinya. Ia tersenyum setelah mellihat kursi di pojok ruangan yang kosong dengan jendela menghadap ke arah jalan yang ramai.

Jungkook mulai mengeluarkan buku sketsa serta pensil dari tasnya. Sebagai murid di sekolah seni, Jungkook tidak perlu repot-repot membawa banyak buku tebal seperti murid kebanyakan, ia hanya memerlukan 1 buku dan peralatan menggambar di tasnya.

Ia baru saja ingin menggambar pohon yang berada di hadapan _caffe,_ tetapi tanganya terhenti oleh suara lembut seorang wanita. "1 Coffe Matcha Parfait datang."

Ahh, wanita kasir tadi menaruh pesanan Jungkook dengan hati-hati. "Terima kasih." Jawab Jungkook dengan senyum manisnya. Wanita itu terkesiap sebentar lalu mengangguk pergi.

Jungkook memakan _parfait_ nya seperti hari esok tidak akan ada, tidak mempedulikan mulutnya yang mungkin sudah belepotan oleh krim. Setelah merasa _parfait_ nya akan habis dalam waktu kurang dari 3 menit jika ia memakan dengan rakus seperti itu, akhirnya Jungkook berhenti memakan pesanannya itu, menarik nafas sejenak lalu menatap lurus kedepan-seketika terkesiap melihat pria bersurai pirang sedang menatapnya sambil terkekeh.

Pria itu menyentuh ujung bibirnya sendiri-memberitahu kepada Jungkook bahwa ada krim disana. Jungkook buru-buru menyentuh bibirnya sendiri, mengusapnya sedikit supaya bibirnya tidak lagi kotor oleh krim nista sialan itu.

Pria itu memasang _earphone_ di telinganya-kembali berkutat dengan laptopnya. Jungkook merasa wajahnya memanas seketika, ia segera mencari ponselnya-mengobrak-abrik tasnya dengan brutal.

Ia mengarahkan kamera ponselnya pada pemuda pirang tadi.

 _ **Cekrek cekrek**_

 _Send success!_

 **Kookie:** ASTAGA PARK JIMIN! LIHAT! DIA TAMPAN SEKALI!

 **Kookie:** PARK JIMIN! CEPAT PERGI DARI PANGKUAN MIN YOONGI DAN BALAS PESANKU SEKARANG!

 **Jiminie:** Aishh bocah, kau selalu mengganggu aktivitasku:(

 **Jiminie:** Dia lumayan tapi,

 **Jiminie:** Fotomu tidak jelas bodoh! Foto ulang!

.

Jungkook membulatkan matanya ketika membaca pesan dari Jimin-mengecek kembali fotonya yang ternyata sedikit _blur_ dan menghela nafas kesal, ia grogi sampai fotonya goyang, bodoh.

Jungkook mengarahkan kembali ponselnya kedepan-bersiap untuk memfoto pria itu untuk kedua kalinya, tapi nihil. Pria bersurai pirang tadi sudah tidak berada di mejanya semula, membuat Jungkook mendesah kecewa sekaligus menghentakkan kakinya kelantai beberapa kali seperti anak kecil.

"Kenapa dia pergi begitu cepat?" Gumam Jungkook pada dirinya sendiri.

"Siapa yang pergi?" Suara bass yang ada dibelakangnya hampir membuat Jungkook melempar ponselnya ke segala arah. Jungkook langsung memutar tubuhnya dan melihat pria yang seharusnya menjadi objek fotonya sudah ada dibelakang tubuhnya, lengkap dengan seringai memukaunya.

"Kau tau mengambil gambar seseorang tanpa izin adalah salah satu kejahatan yang membuatmu mungkin bisa ditahan?" tanyanya masih dengan seringai sambil berjalan kedepan-menarik kursi didepan Jungkook lalu mendudukinya dengan manis.

Jungkook merasa bahwa wajahnya kembali memerah karena malu luar biasa, membuat pria didepannya kembali terkekeh melihat tingkah Jungkook.

"A-aku aku tidak ber-" Jungkook tergagap-ia tidak bisa mengontrol wajahnya sekarang.

"Taehyung, Kim Taehyung." Ucap pria itu tenang sambil mengulurkan tangannya, Jungkook menyambut tangan pria itu dengan gugup-mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali sebelum melepaskan tautan tangan mereka.

"Jadi?" Tanya Taehyung membuat Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya binggung.

"Namamu Bunny." Lanjut Taehyung ketika tidak mendengar jawaban apapun dari bibir cherry pria di depannya itu.

"J-jungkook, Jeon Jungkook." Jawab Jungkook masih gugup, diam-diam Jungkook menghela nafasnya karena sudah menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung dengan jelas.

"Jadi, kembali pada topik sebelumnya, bagaimana kau menjelaskan tentang mengambil fotoku secara diam-diam?"

"Ahh-aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengambil fotomu. Aku hanya, emm-aku.."

"Begini saja, bagaimana jika ganti rugi?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Ganti rugi? Apakah segelas _Espresso_ cukup?" Tanya Jungkook dengan polosnya.

Taehyung memikirkan saran itu beberapa saat. Ia mengerutkan dahinya sambil mengetukkan jarinya di dagu berfikir, lalu menghembuskan nafas sesaat.

"Bagaimana jika aku menolak?" Ucap Taehyung bertanya pada yang lebih muda. Jungkook membulatkan matanya-binggung harus membayar foto Taehyung dengan apa.

Melihat Jungkook yang ketakutan seperti kelinci yang terperangkap membuat Taehyung mau tidak mau tersenyum. "Sepertinya ada yang lebih bagus dari pada segelas _Espresso._ " Mendengar itu membuat Jungkook menatap Taehyung penuh harap.

Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jungkook, mengecup singkat bibir Jungkook lalu membisikan sesuatu di telinga yang lebih muda.

"Kurasa sebuah ciuman manis setiap hari selama seminggu lebih baik." Bisik Taehyung membuat Jungkook membulatkan matanya.

Taehyung mulai melumat bibir Jungkook lagi-kali ini dengan sedikit mengigit bibir bawah Jungkook. Ciuman manis itu mungkin tidak akan berhenti jika seseorang di sebelah mejanya terbatuk-batuk dengan sengaja-membuat Jungkook lebih dulu melepaskan pagutannya pada Taehyung.

Taehyung terkekeh sebentar. "Sepertinya kita diganggu." Guraunya pada Jungkook yang sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya malu.

"Ah ya, Bunny-" ucap Taehyung membuat Jungkook menatapnya.

"Apakah bibirmu terbuat dari _caffein_?" Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya binggung.

"Karena orang bilang _Caffein_ bisa membuat seseorang kecanduan. Dan aku mulai merasa candu akan bibirmu." Lanjut Taehyungnya lengkap dengan seringai yang membuat Jungkook memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

Jungkook menundukan wajahnya berfikir apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini.

 _Apakah aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah?_

 _Karena seperti dirinya, seperti Caffein,_

 _Aku mulai kecanduan akan senyuman itu._

.

END

.

Ini emang terinspirasi dari kejadian nyata Lyi, tapi,

Kalo soal cogannya nyapa Lyi itu hanya mitos./nangis/

Makasih buat **MarbleHazel** yang udah revisiin ni epep gajelas:'

Makasih udah nolong disaat-saat susah.

Makasih masih bisa senyum ke Lyi saat yang lain ngga:'

Lyi sayang kamu:'*

.

Ah iya, buat Heartsting,

Maaf dengan sangat Lyi stop.

Karena udah bulukan dan Lyi dibully dan hilang feel saat nulis.

Yah, entah ada yang baca ff ini atau tidak,

Tapi tak apa.

Segitu aja kali yaa?

Budayakan RLC guys!

Thankyou:*

Peluk hangat, Lyi.


	2. Sequel?

Lima.

Jungkook menghela nafasnya. Sudah lima hari ia hanya bergelung manis di dalam selimut hangatnya. Ia sakit-tidak, sebenarnya ia yang bodoh karena-

"Bangun." Jungkook memejamkan matanya-semakin mempererat selimutnya-membuat orang yang tadi memanggilnya mendengus kesal. Jika saja Jungkook bukan sahabatnya mungkin ia sudah membawa ember besar berisi air dingin supaya kelinci besar itu bangun.

"Diamlah Park Jimin, atau aku akan bilang pada Yoongi Hyung bahwa kau kemarin bertemu lelaki lain." Jimin membulatkan matanya tidak terima. "Yak! Dia seniorku bagaimana bisa kau-" ucapan Jimin terpotong oleh decakan keras Jungkook.

"Mana ada hanya senior jika kau memeluknya seperti itu." Jimin bungkam-tidak ada gunanya juga mengelak. Walaupun itu hanya akal-akalan Jimin saja supaya skripsinya diterima oleh dosen karena seniornya itu adalah anak dosen tergalak dikampusnya.

Jungkook bangun dari tidurnya. "Chim, buatkan aku coklat panas." Jimin baru saja akan melayangkan pukulannya pada Jungkook sebelum- "Anggap saja itu suapan agar aku tutup mulut." Dan, bravo. Jimin melangkahkan kakinya keluar dengan berat hati.

Jungkook terkekeh melihat sahabatnya itu, sekali-kali menjahilinya tidak apa kan? Lagi pula Yoongi Hyung sudah tau dan dia bilang akan memberi pelajaran pada Jimin lusa saat mereka bertemu. Ah-jungkook yakin Jimin akan membunuhnya nanti-tapi siapa peduli.

"Kau tidak kesana?" Jimin kembali membawa cangkir berisi coklat panas pesanan Jungkook. "Kemana?"

"Bertemu pria itu." Jungkook menghela nafasnya. "Tidak." Jawabnya mantap. Ia yakin bahwa Taehyung bahkan lupa padanya. "Kenapa?"

"Kenapa?" Jungkook balik bertanya. "Yak Jeon Jungkook. Aku tau yang membuatmu uring-uringan akhir-akhir ini adalah _namja tampan_ yang kau temui beberapa hari lalu. Jadi bangun dan temui dia hari ini. Kau akan kuanar supaya tidak kabur lagi."

Ucapan panjang lebar Jimin membuat Jungkook mengerutkan kening tidak suka. "Sialan, awas kau Park Jimin." Lalu Jungkook berlalu ke kamar mandi-tidak ingin mendengar omelan Jimin lagi.

.

Jungkook berdiri menatap pintu _coffee shop_ yang beberapa hari lalu ia datangi. Jantungnya tidak berhenti berdetak. Apakah Taehyung ada didalam? Jika ada apa yang harus Jungkook katakan? Bagaimana dengan perjanjian mereka? Atau, Jika Taehyung tidak ada didalam, Bagaimana dengan dirinya?

 _Kecewa,_ tentu.

"Ayo." Jungkook tersadar dari lamunanya-memasuki ruangan itu dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Jungkook mengedarkan pandangannya-sepi-hanya ada beberapa orang yang menyantap kopi mereka dengan tenang. Tidak ada Taehyung. Tidak ada rambut pirang nyentriknya. Tidak ada sneyum menawannya ataupun seringai menyebalkan dari pria itu.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu Chim, dia tidak akan menungguku." Jimin menghela nafasnya. "Ini sudah jam 11 siang. Memangnya dia tidak punya urusan lain? Dia pasti menunggumu pada pagi hari." Jungkook mendengus, "Tidak mungkin." Jawabnya sarkastik.

Mata Jungkook berhenti pada pelayan yang membawakan pesanannya waktu itu. "Jika tidak percaya, tanya saja padanya. Dia membawakan pesananku waktu itu. Tidak mungkin ia tidak melihat Kim Taehyung."

"Jadi namanya Taehyung?" Jungkook merutuki mulutnya, jika begini Jimin pasti mengolok-oloknya dengan nama itu untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

"Ah maaf-apa kau melihat orang ini datang kemari?" tanya Jimin sambil menyodorkan ponselnya kepada pelayan itu. Yang benar saja, Jimin benar-benar melakukannya.

Pelayan ber- _nametag_ Bang Minah itu mengerutkan kening. "Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya-" pandangan Minah terhenti pada Jungkook. "Ah! Kau yang waktu itu kan? Yang memesan _parfait_? Bukankah pria ini duduk didepanmu?" wah, ingatannya boleh juga, benak Jungkook.

Jimin memutar matanya malas. "Katakan saja, apa kau melihatnya akhir-akhir ini?" Minah menggeleng. "Bulan ini aku tidak izin. Jadi aku yakin pria itu tidak pernah kemari lagi." Penjelasan Minah cukup membuat Jungkook merasa sangat jengkel. Untung saja ia tidak pernah kemari lagi. "Tapi, akhir-akhir ini ada yang menempati meja itu, rambutnya berwana coklat dan ia memakai kaca mata. Ia tadi buru-buru keluar. Mungkin ada urusan yang sangat penting."

"Aish, aku hanya peduli pada pria ini. Sudahlah, ayo kook." Omelan Jimin membuat Minah bungkam. Jimin menyeret Jungkook keluar dari sana-karena Jungkook sedari tadi hanya melamun-membuat Jimin tambah jengkel.

.

Sebenarnya, keesokan harinya setelah Taehyung mencium Jungkook lalu meminta _ganti rugi_ dengan tidak tau malunya. Jungkook datang ke _coffee shop_ itu. Hanya saja,

Ia tidak masuk.

Jungkook hanya berdiri memandangi _cofee shop_ itu lalu pergi lalu kembali lagi hanya untuk berdiri di depannya.

Cuaca dingin tidak membuat jantung Jungkook berhenti berdetak tidak normal saat itu, malah membuat Jungkook semakin gugup dan tidak mau memasukinya.

Saat sudah sadar ternyata hari sudah gelap. Dan keesokan harinya Jungkook demam parah.

Jungkook tertawa pelan saat mengingat hal bodoh yang ia lakukan. Bahkan ia harus izin pada dosennya karena tidak bisa mengumpulkan tugas saat itu.

Dasar bodoh.

.

Jungkook menghela nafasnya ini sudah seminggu setelah kejadian dimana Jungkook ingin memenggal kepala Kim Taehyung. Tapi tetap saja pikirannya tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari pria itu. Sialan.

Jungkook menatap air mancur didepannya-setiap hari ia mampir ketaman di dekat _coffe shop_ itu. Jungkook sendiri binggung untuk apa ia kesana. Jika bukan karena Kim-keparat-Taehyung itu mungkin Jungkook sudah hidup dengan tenang. Dasar sial-

"Jungkook?" Jungkook menahan nafasnya. Ia tau suara ini, suara yang membuatnya tidak karuan. Suara Kim Taehyung. "Hei, boleh aku duduk disini?" Jungkook masih menatap Taheyung tidak percaya-sungguh, setelah Taehyung duduk di sebelahnyapun Jungkook masih tidak bisa memproses apa yang terjadi.

Rambutnya sudah tidak berwarna pirang lagi, diganti dengan warna coklat.

"Apa kabar?" tanyanya memecah keheningan. "B-baik. Bagaimana denganmu?" Taehyung tersenyum. "Tidak terlalu sebenarnya. Aku sibuk menyiapkan pernikahan."

Dunia Jungkook seolah runtuh dengan sekejap. Apa katanya tadi, Pernikahan? Taehyung akan menikah?

"Ah aku menunggumu tapi kau tidak pernah datang. Kau tau kukira aku tidak bisa bertemu lagi denganmu. Aku senang, Jungkook. Ah ya, ini." Taehyung memberikan selembaran kertas dan Jungkook yakin bahwa itu adalah undangan pernikahan.

"Kebetulan sekali acaranya besok. Kau mau datang kan kook? Kau tau aku sangat senang menanti hari ini, aku harap kau datang juga karena-"

 _Berhenti._

 _Jungkook tidak mau mendengarnya._

 _Tolong berhenti._

"Kim Taehyung." Taehyung menatap Jungkook. "Ya?"

"Selamat." Ucap Jungkook bergetar.

Taehyung menyeritkan keningnya. "Kau tidak bisa menemaniku datang?"

Apa? Untuk apa Jungkook menemani Taehyung jika dia yang menikah? Jungkook menundukan kepalanya-melihat undangan berwarna pink yang sangat manis bertuliskan

 ** _Wedding Invitation_**

 _ **Kim Namjoon**_

 _ **Kim Seokjin**_

Tidak ada Kim Taehyung didalamnya. Jungkook membulatkan matanya-merasa bahwa wajahnya memanas-malu.

"Kook? Kenapa wajahmu memerah? Kau kedinginan? Mau pindah tempat?" Jungkook mengelengkan kepalanya. "Ini-siapa?"

Taehyung menghela nafasnya. "Kau tidak mendengarkanku ya? Kakaku menikah besok aku jadi sangat sibuk memisahkan mereka, _eomma_ bilang pasangan yang akan menikah harus di pisahkan dulu sebelum bertemu di gereja untuk mengucapkan janji mereka, tapi _hah_ dasar kakaku memang tidak tau diri."

"Ia nekat bertemu Seokjin Hyung membuatku harus menyusul mereka waktu itu. Kau tau? Waktu itu aku sedang menunggumu lalu mendapat telfon dimana keberadaan mereka berdua. Aku bahkan tidak mebawa mobil. Berlari keluar _caffe_ seperti orang kesetanan. Dasar sialan."

Mendengar penjelasan tidak masuk akal Taehyung membuat Jungkook menyeritkan kening. Tetapi Jungkook mengingat ucapan Minah tempo hari.

" _Tapi, akhir-akhir ini ada yang menempati meja itu, rambutnya berwana coklat dan ia memakai kaca mata. Ia tadi buru-buru keluar. Mungkin ada urusan yang sangat penting."_

Rambut coklat. Taehyung mengganti warna rambutnya-entah kapan itu tapi rambutnya sekarang berwarna coklat.

"Dimana kau menungguku?" tanya Jungkook. "Apa?" tanya Taehyung balik. "Di meja mana kau menungguku?"

"Di meja saat kau memfotoku. Itu _spot_ favoritku. Entah kenapa, orang-orang tidak menyukai tempat itu karena sinar mataharinya terlalu banyak. Tapi berkebalikan, aku malah menyukainya."

Jungkook menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

Jeon Jungkook bodoh.

Ia sangat malu sekarang. "Kook? Kau tak apa?"

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan pernikahan kakakmu?" tanya Jungkook tanpa menatap Taehyung.

"Aku ingin kau menemaniku nanti. Namjoon Hyung bilang aku harus datang dengan orang yang spesial untukku. Aku tau kita memang baru bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi aku merasa kau sangat istimewa."

"Tapi sepertinya kau tidak bisa ya? Aku akan menyampaikan ucapan selamatmu pada mereka." Taehyung terkekeh setelahnya-menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal sama sekali.

"Aku akan datang." Jawaban Jungkook membuat Taehyung tersenyum lebar. "Benarkah? Aku akan menjemputmu. Berdandanlah yang cantik untukku besok, mengerti?" ucap Taehyung sambil mengusak rambut Jungkook.

"Ah-boleh kuminta nomormu? Aku lupa menanyakan ini waktu itu." Jungkook tersenyum lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dari kantung celana.

 _Pada akhirnya, aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu._

 _Aku pernah berusaha berhenti, tapi itu terlalu menyakitkan._

 _Karena mau berapa lamapun, kau tetap menjadi canduku._

.

END

.

Padahal mau hiatus sampai Juni.

Tapi malah apdet Mei.

Lyi pengen publish ff di wattpad tapi kayanya gabakal ada yang baca, ehe:D .

.

Ini sungguh tidak direncanakan.

Serius.

Asalnya gabakal buat Sequel abisnya waktu maksa buat malah jadi ancur banget.

Yah sebelumnya Lyi ngebuat Jungkook gabakal ketemu Tae sih.

Kenapa?

Karna Lyi juga gapernah ketemu cogannya lagi:'

Tabok aja gua.

Tapi kayanya sequelnya ga sebagus part sebelumnya ya:v

Yah Lyi buat ini cuman sejam sih:'

Kalau bukan gara-gara ogebq tercuyung _**Leenamarui**_ , ini tidak akan pernah di publish.

Noh, udah Happy ending kan? Iya kan? Traktir gua seblak depan sekolah lu ye. Ksip.

Peluk hangat,

 **Lyi.**

.

Btw, Lyi lagi pengen seblak.

Serius.

.

Big Thanks To:

 **goldentime, nuruladi07, aliceus, LittleOoh, marblehazel, wenjun, Vteo, haehyukee, , cluekey6800, Wulancho, kimrin, emma, syupit, yoongiena, lionbun, Groovyn, MingyuAin, sweetyhuhan, 10113k, dsamly, shiikhu, jeonsmatcha, leenamarui, audrie, lilcyriel, purapelkim, candybreads, jeonnababys.**


End file.
